


The Sniper's Shoot Up

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cocaine, Complete, M/M, Persuasion - Freeform, drug usage, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs to gather some data on the effects of cocaine, so he tries to convince Sebastian to take some, just to try. Sebastian's loyalty may cloud his judgement in this decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sniper's Shoot Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [more-mormor.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=more-mormor.tumblr.com).



> Hugs not drugs.   
> "But it's for science!" -JM  
> Hush, Jim. It's not nice to drug people. Not even for science.

"Come on, Sebby! Just one quick shot?" Jim pleaded, leaning against the sniper as they sat on the sofa together. "I'll even give you a nice kiss after!"

"I said no, Jim. I'm not shooting up just so you can use it to play with Holmes. Not happening," the sniper told him firmly. 

Jim pouted, eyes widening and lower lip sticking out. "Please?" he whimpered. He rarely used his puppy dog eyes, but he would when he needed to. Okay, maybe it wasn't so rare for him to pout to get his way. But it was still effective.

Sebastian made the mistake of glancing over and sighed. "All right, all right, fine. You can give me some coke and we'll see what happens. But be careful on the dosage, all right? I don't need to OD," he muttered.

Jim's face lit up and he grinned, hugging Sebastian and kissing his cheek. "Sebby, you're the best lover ever!" he squealed. "I'll be right back. I've got some stored just for this."

The Consulting Criminal rushed off, soon returning with a small vial with a clear liquid inside and a syringe. "All right. Give me your arm," he instructed, sitting back down. He filled the syringe with liquefied cocaine. Sebastian did as he was instructed, holding out his left arm and letting Jim find the vein and inject cocaine. It didn't take long for the effects to set in as the drug rushed through his blood and to his brain.

"Hmm.....Definite pupil dilation," Jim commented as he observed the man, jotting things down as he watched the effects.

Sebastian's right leg was jumping a bit, bouncing up and down quickly as though he couldn't control it. The man was twitching slightly, looking around at everything. He soon got to his feet and started wandering the flat, looking through various things and performing different tasks. No task ever lasted long before he got bored of it and moved onto the next.

"Restlessness. Higher energy levels," Jim murmured.

"Shut up! You're being too loud. Why are you being so loud?" Sebastian asked quickly.

"Irritable and quick, excited speech," Jim added quietly. "I'm not being loud. You're high. Tell me how you feel, Sebastian," he ordered, coming over to the man. Any mood swings? Spontaneous erections? Cravings?"

"I.....Why are you asking me all these things, Jimmy? Come on, let's go have fun. You know what would be fun? Getting you drunk!" Sebastian laughed. "I bet you're hilarious drunk. Come on, let's do that!" He reached down and grabbed Jim's wrist, then gasped softly. "You have such soft skin! And look, your hands are so tiny!" he commented, playing with them.

"Easily distracted. Heightened sense on alertness and energy," Jim noted. "How would you say you relate to others?"

"Nobody else matters, do they? We're better than all of them," Sebastian answered instantly as he played with Jim's hand.

"Feeling of supremacy then," Jim commented, writing it down as well. "As well as an elevated mood."

Sebastian ignored Jim now, starting to wander off. Jim just chuckled. He set his notepad down and took Sebastian's hand gently, leading him to bed. "C'mere, tiger. That's it. Into bed," he cooed, kissing Sebastian's cheek occasionally to keep him happy. "You'll need to take a rest while you come down from the cocaine. I've got the data I need, though we might do another test later and change the dosage," he thought aloud. He brought Sebastian to bed, eventually wearing him out enough to get him to go to sleep, though it was no easy task. The drug seemed to make him incredibly energetic and alert.

Sebastian slept for a few hours before waking up with a groan. "Jim, what happened?" he groaned, holding his head.

"I put you to bed after I got the data from our cocaine experiment," Jim told him simply. "How are you feeling now?

"My head hurts. Feels kinda fuzzy. And I'm aching all over. Um....I feel a little sick to my stomach, really. And my nose is running," the blonde answered, then groaned. "Sure I don't just have the flu?"

Jim shook his head, writing it all down. "Not the flu. It's the classic symptoms of coming from from a cocaine high. Natural and will wear off soon enough. But you've given me plenty of data to use. Thank you, tiger." He kissed Sebastian's cheek and smiled, taking care of the sniper while he came down from his high. Afterwards, Sebastian learned to refuse to allow Jim to test any drugs on him ever again, even when the man pouted. Even though it caused a few fights, Jim learned to live with it and found other test subjects for his experiments. The pair learned to work with and around each other and it worked out for them. So when it came time to test the cocaine on Sherlock, Sebastian made sure to be there and laughed hysterically as he watched the detective. It was certainly one of Jim's favourite moments with his sniper on the job.


End file.
